Arkena
by Misunderstoodbeauty10
Summary: Isabella is from a coven of vampires who remain hidden deep in the Earth's cave. She is a Draíochta vampire and is hunted by Distinct vampires. Only one original vampire remains. What happens when the original and Isabella meet? OOC/M
1. Daylight

**Chapter 1-Daylight**

I slid through the cave's intricate tunnels with ease at inhumane speed as I descended to the main hall located deep in the halls of my world- Arkena. Arkena is a paradise, created by my vampire ancestors to protect our brand of vampire from the cruel and deceptive world. My breed of vampire is rather different from the breed you may know. All vampires came from one original vampire who remains the most powerful force on Earth but after generations of creating vampires, he had noticed a distinct difference in vampires.

Of what I am aware there are three types of vampires; Original, Distinct and Draíochta. I am a Draíochta vampire, which means we remain hidden, as we are distinctively different and often hunted by other vampires. Other vampires hunt my kind because we feed from vampires. The reason we exist is because we drink the blood of other vampires and that disgusts other vampires. Most of the vampires that existed in Earth were distinct vampires who often struggled to contain their thirst and there is only one original who resides on Earth but I will not name him.

A sea of candles along the cave walls lit the room around me. I pushed open the wooden door of the main hall and strode across the room. I watched as the council sat in front of me so I bowed in front of them, stared at the leader of our coven, my father, and lowered my head.

"Father you summoned me," I say through my sharp strong teeth aware of the severity of the situation.

"As you know my dear daughter your sister Alice has been desperate to explore the outside world in search of her one true mate," my father murmured quickly, ashamed of his own daughter.

"I have heard of this nonsense father," I mutter as watch my sister from the corner of my bright, vibrant eyes.

"I have considered your sister's request along with the council and we have decided that she can leave for three days in search of her mate after her feed with you tonight."

I clenched my fist at my father's decision but bowed my head and turned to the door.

"Isabella," Alice called in her child like voice as she grabbed my hand and continued to walk out the hall with me.

I shrugged my hand from Alice's as we walked towards our room on the other side of the cave. I became irritated with the slowness so I pushed my body to run as fast as I could to my room, with my sister close behind.

"Isabella I beg of you to understand my situation. I am decades older than you are and I am yet to find my mate. I feel no bond with any males in the coven so I need to find my mate elsewhere," Alice pleaded.

I sighed as I changed into my white feeding dress and tied my hair in a long thick braid. My mahogany covered her lay well passed my shoulders and draped around my neck. Alice remained silent.

"What if something happens to you? We do not know the dangers of the outside world. What if a hunter attacked you? What if the original knew of your extraordinary powers?" I growled and revealed my sharpened teeth.

I watched as Alice dressed into her red feeding dress before I sat across from her.

"Nothing will happen to me Isabella. I can look after myself," Alice sighed as she took a sacrificial dagger and dug it into her forearm before she held it above a goblet.

My velvet coloured eyes glowed a deep purple colour as my mouth became dry as I watched the blood flow into the goblet. As Alice and I had not found or mate we feed off each other. This is traditional in our coven but I knew Alice yearned for a mate who she could feed off and devote herself to- completely. She dreamed of a man who could look after her and protect her from the dangerous society outside of the cave.

Alice's skin healed all too quickly as she passed the full goblet to me. I took it and gulped as much as I could. I felt starved and the thick blood that raced down my throat replenished my aching throat. I breathed in quickly after the rush of the blood before I finally calmed to stare at my beautiful sister.

"I am not pleased with your decision but I know how much you want to find your one true mate. I will allow you to go but please return as fast as you can," I murmured stubbornly as I pulled the sleeve of my feeding dress up to my elbow and dug the dagger into my arm. I watched as Alice's eyes grew into a dark glow of purple as she eagerly awaited her feed. I bled as much as I could into another goblet for Alice before my arm healed.

Alice was a slower feeder than I was. She relished the taste of blood and often took a long time to finish the goblet of my blood. She wiped the blood off her lips before she hugged me tight in her tiny arms.

"I love you Isabella," Alice thanked quietly as she rubbed my back.

"Don't make me regret it Alice," I mumbled quietly before I went into my chamber to change out of my feeding dress and into ordinary clothing. I wore a pair of leather skinned shorts and a cotton top which was a light brown colour. I looked at my reflection in the dimmed room before I escorted my sister to the door of the cave.

It took us a while to reach it, even when we ran full speed. Ten members of our guard would escort Alice in her journey and protect her in case of an ambush of distinct vampires. I growled at the very idea.

"Make sure to look after my sister," I ordered sternly to the guard of vampires. I knew the guard was talented, each besotted with an extraordinary gift of attack or defence. I could see Alice's wide bright smile in the dim light of the cave before I stepped into the shadows. I did not care much for the outside of the world. My kind was hunted to near distinction by other vampires and I would not let that happen again.

Alice pulled open the heavily bolted door of the cave which emitted a large shard of daylight, unfamiliar eyes. I jumped into the shadows as my sister walked out into an unfamiliar world without me.

**Okay this may seem weird like breeds of vampire and originals but it is just something I have come up with. If you like this weird idea let me know with a lovely review? No hate please.**


	2. Thirst

**Chapter 2-Thirst**

It had been twenty-five hours, six minutes and eight seconds since Alice had left the safety of Arkena. The tranquillity and sensuality of Arkena made me comfortable but I could not deny my thirst was strong. My throat felt like sandpaper and my eyes were no longer a bright purple but a dark shade of purple nearly black.

No matter how much I tried, I could not get Alice out of my head. She was fifty years older than I was but we were as close as siblings could be. We had fed off each other throughout the beginning of my existence. If I fed off anyone who was not Alice, it would break tradition in my coven that has existed for thousands of years. I envied the couples who roamed through our world with their mate who they would share their life and blood with as long as they existed.

I felt numb for the first time in my life as I stood firmly in the main hall of my world. Hundreds of gifted vampires surrounded me but I blocked them with my mental shield. I was thankful that I existed with both a mental and physical shield but I rarely used them in Arkena, as no one ever seemed to threaten me. Draíochta vampires were known for their calm natures and gifted abilities compared to Distinct vampires whom were monsters and could hardly contain their enormous thirst.

A thick scent of blood attacked my senses as I stood with clenched fists and attempted to stay stood where I was but I could not. I ignored the other members of my coven and disappeared into the darkest shadows of our underground world. I slid across the smoothed rock walls before I reached the scent. I slithered against the door and watched the scene before my eyes. A female and a male who I assumed were mates were in their bed and the male held the woman close to his bare skin and relished as she fed from him. Time slowed as the female was satisfied and offered her blood in return. My teeth extended and my throat ached. I pushed myself back into a nearby wall crushed my hands into the stone. I was tempted to drain these innocent vampires dry but my heart persuaded me against the horrific idea.

With my dry and aching throat, I returned to my chamber and bolted myself in. I exhaled deeply and paced my bedroom at inhumane pace determined not to give into temptation. I leant against the wall and stared at my crystal clear reflection. I did not recognise myself in the slightest because my eyes turned black and my teeth extended far from their original places. My hair was wavy and strayed across my neck. My lips were dry but plump and deep black bags resided under my eyes. Ever since I was a new-born, I have had to feed more often than vampires do in my coven. Most Draíochta vampires would feed once a week but I preferred to feed at least once a day. Without Alice, I would have to seal myself from the rest of the vampires for their own safety. I was powerful and everyone seemed intimidated by it but I would never intentionally hurt one of my kind in anyway.

I remained in my chamber for another twenty-four hours in a locked position in the corner of my room. My arms clenched around my knees and my head rested upon them. I tried to remain still and calm but inside grew a fire, hungry for what I craved the most. I could easily drain one of my kind but of course, I knew the consequences. Blood was my drug and I needed my fix. In the law of Arkena I would be executed if I fed off someone else's mate.

A soft knock at my door interrupted my disgusting murderous thoughts. I knew the scent. It was Jane my father's right hand girl. I stood up slowly and approached the door.

"What is it Jane," I asked as politely as I could considering the circumstances.

"Your father needs you urgently," Jane urged as she backed away from the outside of the door.

I did not particularly like Jane who often tried to use her gift of mental attack against me as a joke but I knew from the tone of her voice my father needed me.

"Go ahead I will be the shortly," I voiced from the other side of the door and flinched at the deep burning in my throat.

Once I heard Jane leave, I opened the door and rushed to the main hall. I bowed in front of the six council leaders including my father.

"Isabella I have some bad news," my father sighed slowly, not meeting my eyes.

"Alice," I seethed angrily.

A flood of emotions coursed through my stone body as rapid as a human's fragile heart. I growled loudly.

"She has been taken by a brother of the original," my father Carlisle gulped.

I felt my eyes widen and my icy blood boil beneath my irritated skin.

"The original," I breathed quietly.

The council nodded. A crowd of vampires gathered in the hall and gasped at the news. Draíochta vampires have not heard of the original or even encountered him for at least a thousand years. One female fell into her mate's arms with fear at the thought of the original. From the legends, it was known he could kill powerful vampires without moving. He is known for his brutal murders and blood lust throughout the centuries.

I stared at the guards in annoyance, "I am going to retrieve my sister as you are all weak and cowardly. I will be going alone," I mutter.

"Isabella that is a suicide mission," my father growled as he stood from his seat.

I glared at him with disgust, "You let her go and I am going to get her back alone," I growled coldly. He stared at me for a long time but eventually sat down.

I turned quickly and ran for thirty minutes to reach the exit of Arkena. I had never been in the outside world and I knew of the dangers. At this moment in time, I did not care. I could not control my rage and thirst, which made the situation of my sister's kidnapping even worse. I pushed open the bolted doors and gasped at the brightness of daylight. I bolted the door and turned.

I will find Alice.

**Okay please please review? I have 17 followers and 6 reviews and it puts you off. If you like review please?**


	3. Saviour

**Chapter 3-Saviour**

I breathed in the fresh air of the Earth as I ran instinctively across the foreign land in course of Alice's familiar but faint scent. My senses were overwhelmed with sounds and smells that I have never encountered in my nine hundred years of existence. Animals roamed the sky flying in the air in groups and insects roamed the fresh blades of grass beneath my feet.

I searched he thickly coated area of land covered in trees that stood in crooked and obscure positions. My thirst did not dull as I slowed so I could thoroughly trace Alice's scent. Throughout the journey, I kept my mental and physically shields up which meant no one could explore my mind or even touch me. My physical shield would deflect anyone who tried to come near me and I could stretch it to protect others.

I had travelled in the strange unfamiliar world when Alice's scent faded at a spot close to water. I stepped toward the lake hesitantly as I recognised a familiar scent. There in the shallow depths of the lake was one of the guards sent to accompany Alice on her journey to find a mate. I ran to the guard's body. I knew him well. He was a powerful vampire who I trained with for over three hundred years.

David hissed in pain as I touched his chest, scarred with teeth marks. I could smell the venom rushing through his veins. I could not imagine the pain he was enduring.

"David what happened?" I questioned quietly, trying to remain calm.

David snapped open his wide purple eyes and grabbed my arm, "Isabella return to Arkena before you too are taken," he pleaded in a hoarse voice.

I shook my head immediately, "What happened?" I asked quietly, my voice low with anger. I smelled the venom spreading rapidly in David's veins and I knew it would soon kill him. His blood drove my insides crazy and urged me to feed on him.

"Two Distinct vampires who are brothers of the original ambushed us," David groaned quietly as his body shook in pain.

"Where is the rest of the guard?" I asked, knowing he did not have much time left.

"Gifted ones were taken to the original and the rest were disposed of in this lake," he groaned quietly.

"Alice was taken," I murmured to reassure myself. My body was numb and only an insane thirst rushed through my body.

"Isabella I cannot be sure but I think she is the mate of one of the brothers," David muttered at the severity of the claim.

"Alice's mate is the brother of the original vampire," I seethed angrily as I held David in my arms.

"Isabella I beg of you, return to Arkena, it will be the only place where you can be safe. You cannot do this alone," he urged.

My black eyes shimmered in the light, my thirst growing. I clenched my fists.

David exhaled for the last time before the venom had spread throughout his body. He was an old friend and it was hard to accept his death. I kissed his cheek slowly.

"We will meet one day after this life is over for me," I promised before I ran as fast as I could from his blood. I could not feed off him. I would not be able to forgive myself.

As the day went on, I felt my body become weaker and my pace slowed. The light in the sky soon dimmed and another lighter one took its place. The sky was as black as my eyes with spots of light that seemed to light up the sky.

I breathed in aware of a scent but it was not a vampire or a human. It was a rather large creature on four legs who relished the grass around use. I stalked it quietly and listened to its heart and pulse increase. A branch snapped below me and the creature froze before it ran into a sprint into the cluttered trees.

I outrun it in a second and pulled my arms around its frame crushing it. I dug my extended teeth into its neck, which in turn allowed its blood to rush in a frantic frenzy into my mouth and slither down my sand papered throat. Once I consumed it, I immediately felt weird. I felt the blood like acid settle in my stomach and churn through my insides. I heaved as a gust of winded threw a scent in my direction. Alice.

I ran as fast as my body would allow me and again I was drawn towards the lake. I inhaled deeply, recognising the scents around me but now I was sure Alice was close. I walked through the shallow water until I reached a heavy waterfall. The water crashed on me as I walked through it, leading to my hair being soaked in the fresh water. I followed the tunnel until Alice's scent was fresh. I ducked beneath the water and swam for a couple of minutes before I could reach the surface.

I pulled my soaked body from the water and stared at my surroundings. The room was large and carved in a cave in the rock. I immediately caught Alice's scent and ran to where she sat in the corner of the dimmed room.

"Isabella you have to leave," Alice replied shocked at my arrival.

I pulled her by the arm and started to drag her from the underground lair. It was then I became aware of the presence of three other vampires. Two rushed to our sides, a blonde muscular one more determined to reach Alice.

I pushed my physical shield from my body, protecting Alice and myself. The tall muscular vampire flung twenty feet in the air and smashed against a rocky wall. The blonde-haired person collapsed outside of the shield pleading for Alice.

"Bella no," Alice cried as she tried to reach the strange blonde haired figure.

I ignored her intent on protecting my sister. The large dark haired vampired tried hopelessly to reach us.

It was then; the third vampire emerged from the shadows. His bronze hair and taut jaw were distinct. His teeth were bared and he seemed angry.

I fell to the ground with my shield still around Alice and myself and heaved the animal blood from my veins. I vomited the dark red substance on the ground and pathetically lay on the ground writhing in pain. I felt starved.

I stared up at the bronze haired vampire who stalked toward us.

"Stay back," I warned as I pushed myself onto my feet.

A crooked smile emerged on his lips but his eyes remained stern-almost chilling.

He walked through the shield and pushed me against the wall. His arms were extended to the wall of the cave. He caged me in.

He was the original. Edward.

**I will not be able to update for about two weeks since I have exams. Please leave a review to let me know how you like this. Review for evil original Edward!**


	4. Mistake

**Chapter 4-Mistake**

I breathed in Edward's scent that scorched my sandpaper throat. It teased the monster inside my frame and urged me to drink his blood. I wiped the remaining animal blood from my lips as if it was poison. No longer was the animal blood churning inside my stomach and raging a pathway of fire through my veins. I felt Edward stare at my dark eyes as I stared into his crimson ones. Of course, the original vampire would feed on human blood- he intimated me. His crimson orbs bored into my core and noted every detail about me.

"Your shield was strong young one but easily broken," Edward stated coldly, taunting my power and ability. He was the only one who had ever broken my shield in nine hundred years. He walked through it with such ease and confidence as if it was not even there.

I moved uncomfortably beneath him, I knew he could kill me in under a second. My wet clothes clung to my skin and dripped endlessly on the floor breaking the disgusting silence. I was too weak to fight against him although I would ultimately die. I grew up with tales about the original vampire who had wiped out entire clans with ease and was prone to brutality. I faintly remember a tale of Edward slaying a female vampire who created an immortal child. The mother watched as the baby's blood splattered across her. Edward left her alive to suffer and mourn the loss of her child.

Edward's jaw grew taut as he inspected me as he kept me caged in. I inspected his bronze hair, which seemed to be a tousled delight. He was over six foot tall and was lean but muscular. His black shirt clung to his frame to show his chiseled body. In the legends, Edward is an ugly monster but he was handsome. His looks would deceive anyone who came across him.

I watched Alice as she clung to the blonde haired man's body and soothed him. He glared at me with crimson eyes and Edward smirked. Jasper held Alice close to his body and stared into her eyes. They were indeed mates.

"Jasper," Alice whispered tenderly as she pulled his worried face towards her and kissed along his jawline.

"Leave us," Edward ordered to his brothers and Alice. They were gone within a second. I am alone with the most powerful vampire in existence. His eyes remained stern as he ran his fingertips across my cheekbones to my chin. He clenched his fists around my hands and held them against the cave wall.

"What made you think you could take your sister away from my brother? He asked curiously and smirked as he still caged me in. I squirmed while his hands touched mine but I could not move them.

"I came to protect my sister and take her back to Arkena," I stated just as coldly as he had. I held my breath as Edward's mask of emotions abruptly changed. His eyes darkened and his grasp became tighter.

"Protect her from taking her away from Jasper? If you have not noticed Isabella, they are mates. She feeds on him now," he murmured angrily, inches away from my lips. I was fully aware his teeth could cut right through my head. I shut my eyes in anguish. I could not deny he scared me. My body grew cold as if ice replaced my spine and coursed through my veins.

The words flung around the insides of my head and made my throat burn. I felt as if I was burning alive. I collapsed to my feet much to Edward's surprise. He crouched with a deadly smile plastered on his lips.

"It will be sad to see a beautiful creature like you perish Isabella," Edward responded.

His words terrified me. I growled and extended my teeth. They were sharp and pointed. I was ready to feed on anything in sight.

Edward eyes grew deadly, "Remember who you are dealing with young one," he reminded me with a cold tone.

I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut as the fire engulfed my body.

Edward laughed crudely knowing the pain I was going through. I bet he had no idea. I bet he has never been hungry or starved of the substance he needed to exist.

I growled and with all my strength, I bit down on his neck allowing his sweet blood to trickle down my throat and extinguish the fire. I ravished his neck as he released my grasp. I ran my fingers through his hair He was shocked but strangely moaned as I continued to drink more of his blood. Once he recovered from the shock of it all he eventually pulled me off his body.

He looked at his wound with disgust and curiosity then at me as his blood rolled down from my lips. He took a large step back before he met my bloodthirsty eyes.

"Big mistake," he growled as he pushed me into a far wall. I felt my bones crack against the jagged rock.

He disappeared too quickly for me to see. I wiped his blood from my face and quietly licked it from my skin. His blood was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted in my life. I could not see my future without it. What if Edward was my mate? He should have killed me for feeding on him. When I fed from him my world slowed into slow motion and he was the only thing I could think of.

I heard tiny footsteps approach me and I stared at my sister. Her eyes were wide with shock and Jasper remained close, protective in the shadows.

"Oh Isabella," she cried sympathetically.

Alice walked toward me slowly and I flinched back in disgust.

"Don't come near me," I seethed angrily as I searched for the exit.

"Isabella what are you doing?" Alice asked hurt.

"You mated with the original vampire's brother! His kind has hunted our kind for centuries," I raged.

Jasper ran to Alice's side and growled baring his teeth.

"I would never hurt her," Jasper seethed at me.

I looked at the pool of water that would lead to my escape with eager eyes.

"I don't care anymore. Alice I'm going back to Arkena," I growled.

I pushed my body into the air and found myself in the cold water. I faintly heard Alice call me but I put up my mental and physical shield.

I floated to the surface one last time, "I am gathering the guard from Arkena. We shall be back and destroy these vampires," I muttered before I allow myself to sink to the bottom of the pool.

I knew even with the guard I would not be able to kill Jasper or the other brother. Of course the original would save his brothers. I continued to swim until I reached the surface of the water and pulled myself to the edge. I sat under the waterfall in silence. I felt Edward's blood reign havoc in my veins and I oddly became dizzy.

I stood to my feet, my vision clouded before I collapsed.

**Okay since I got 11 lovely reviews on the last chapter, I decided I would quickly write this. I will update in just over a weeks' time after my exams. Please review. See you in 9 days time!**


	5. Existence

**Chapter 5-Existence**

I opened my eyes as I breathed in the scent of the fresh grass that I lay my soaked and cold body on top of. I noticed my breathing labored as I pushed myself up from the ground and stared at my surroundings. I was only a few feet from the entrance of the lair I had previously escaped. I smelt a familiar scent before I turned in the direction of it.

"Isabella you are awake," Alice sighed with relief in her voice as she stood out from behind a nearby tree.

"What happened to me?" I asked as confusion lingered in my speech.

Alice approached me slowly and hesitantly, "From what I understand, your body was overwhelmed by the blood of the original," she murmured worried.

I thought for a brief and silent moment, "I don't know why I bit him. I was overwhelmed by thirst," I trailed off.

"Are you sure it was just thirst?" Alice asked me as she touched my shoulder in reassurance.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I bit my lip still drenched with the taste of Edward's blood.

"His blood was the most wonderful thing you have ever tasted?" Alice stated quietly as I stared into her clear violet-coloured eyes.

"How did you know?" I murmured as I held my breath.

"Jasper's is the same for me," Alice stated as she thought of Jasper.

"He isn't my mate," I state unsure if I was convinced myself at the truth of my statement.

"Edward has had only one mate and she died after only being with him for a century. He has been alone since," Alice stated sympathetically.

"Are you forgetting that Distinct vampires and the original have hunted our kind? They killed our mother," I hissed angrily.

"Jasper will never harm me," Alice stated clearly upset.

I instantly regretted what I had said although it was true. Draíochta vampires are outcasts of the Earth and hunted to near extinction. I had to return to Arkena.

"Come back home with me," I pleaded as I reached for Alice's tiny and fragile hand.

She flinched and took a step back, "Isabella why can't you understand I am with Jasper. He is my mate. I can't go back to Arkena," she sighed clearly frustrated.

Her words brought on sadness throughout my body. My heart and my mind could not agree with each other. My heart told me to be happy for Alice and let her get on with her life but my mind told me that she could be easily killed by the original or a Distinct vampire.

"I have to return to Arkena," I stated as I looked at the ground beneath my feet.

"Are you going to ignore what happened with Edward then," Alice asked irritated. I had never seen her this way.

"Nothing happened. Arkena is our home," I pleaded with my only sister.

"How will you feed? Arkena is no longer my home sister," Alice spoke softly before she turned her back and ran through the waterfall.

Again, my body felt overwhelmed and dry sobs escaped my mouth. I felt as if my dead cold heart was breaking. I ran my hands through my hair and bit my lip in torment. I had no choice but to leave my sister with Jasper. If he was indeed her mate, she needed to feed off him. She would die without him.

I regrettably began to run through the forest as fast as I could in the direction of Arkena. A million emotions coursed through my body as I thought of my sister. Would I see her again? Once I reached the outskirts of Arkena I slowed and noticed for the first time in my life that after my feed I felt strangely full and not so thirsty. Edward's blood coursed through my veins and I felt strangely connected to him.

I opened the hidden and bolted door and locked it when I reached inside Arkena. Draíochta vampires followed me through the tunnels curious about my departure from our paradise. I eventually reached the main hall and knelt before my father, pain crossed my face.

"My dear Isabella please tell me news," my father Carlisle pleaded as he motioned for me to stand.

I stood before the council members and walked toward my father.

I hugged him tightly in a rare moment of public affection and pulled back.

"Alice has mated with the original's brother Jasper. I can confirm he is a Distinct vampire but hasn't harmed her," I stated in a monotone voice.

"This can't be," my father whispered in disbelief.

The council members gasped in disbelief at the confirmation for the first time in history a Draíochta mated with a Distinct vampire.

"I have seen it with my own eyes and I had no choice but to leave Alice there with her mate Jasper," I stated to the council and the crowd of vampires that crammed into the main hall.

"We can't let this be," Aro a council member spluttered in anger. His eyes grew dark with anger.

My father turned his face emotionless, "We have no choice Aro. She will die without him."

"I would rather see her dead than with a monster who has hunted our kind to near extinct," Aro hissed in defence.

"I need to return to my chambers," I whispered before I made my way through the crowd. On the way to my room, I went to the local historian's room. I searched the many scrolls and books on the shelves until I found a book all about the original vampire Edward.

I clutched it to my chest and kept my head down as I walked through the intrinsic tunnels before I reached my room. I threw off my wet clothes and changed into dark blue top and black bottoms. I brushed my hair neatly and sat on my bed.

I opened the book hesitantly and stared at the many different types of handwriting and drawings in the book. I reached a page of a portrait of Edward and his first mate Marie. I gasped at her appearance. She looked exactly like me right down to height, hair colour and facial features.

I eagerly read the chapter about Edward and Marie and how she perished during a war with Draíochta vampires just after one century of being together. Seemingly Edward changed in personality and changed into the blood thirsty being he was today. When she died, she took a part of him too.

I sat in silence for hours as I replayed my encounter with Edward back in my head. He said I was beautiful and did not resist at my drinking his blood. My thoughts were soon interrupted my snarls and screams of vampires in the coven.

I hesitantly opened my door to a crowd of vampires running through the tunnels of Arkena.

"What is happening," I shouted loudly above the screams.

"Alice has led her mate and the original vampire into Arkena," a tall vampire stated as he pushed through the crowds.

How could Alice do this? I ran in the opposite direction of the crowds and found myself slowly becoming isolated. I rushed to the main hall where only three vampires stood.

"How could you do this Alice," I snarled as I stalked towards her.

Jasper growled instinctively as I approached but I put up my physical shield sending him flying through the air into a nearby wall. He collided with it with a thunderous sound. Alice rushed to him as I stood anger rushing through my veins.

It was then when Edward turned around slowly to face me. His crimson eyes turned dark as he tried to close the gap between us. I took several steps back into a nearby wall.

In under a second, he stood before me. His face was emotionless as he stared me down.

"Leave," I pleaded as I moved to the side.

"Isabella I can't do that," Edward growled as he grabbed my waist and held me close to his body.

It was then I felt Edward running at a sickening pace with me clenched in his arms. Alice and Jasper followed close behind as I struggled in his arms.

"Let me go," I begged as we left the exit of Arkena into the world I was not familiar with.

Edward stopped abruptly and pushed me into a nearby tree. His eyes were as dark as night as he bite down in my neck.

* * *

**Wow 14 reviews for the last chapter! I cannot thank you all enough! I will update on Saturday.**


	6. Hurt

**Chapter 6-Hurt**

I gasped as Edward's teeth sank into my flesh on my neck as he drank my blood. I could not describe what I was feeling. His grip tightened on my body lifting my feet of the ground. I locked my legs around his waist as he continued to drink from the wound in my neck. I moaned as sensual vibrations surged throughout my body. My cold dead heart would have been pumping rapid against my ribcage if I were still alive.

After some time Edward licked my wound to as it healed and he pulled me off his body. The connection I felt when we touched or fed from each other was gone and I stood awkwardly against the tree. I could not read Edward's emotions that blurred across his face in the moments after. He showed signs of disgust and lust but most of all he looked lost. I knew he must have been thinking of his first mate Marie. An original can survive without a mate but he would not be as powerful if he did not have one. I knew the blood that coursed through his veins would make him even stronger than before. Other types of vampire would die if their mate died but him being the original survived and suffered without her for all those years.

The dangerous silence lingered between us at I fixed my ruffled clothing and messy hair. I bit my lip until Edward broke the silence between us.

"You cannot return to Arkena. You will be living with me and my family now," he stated rather coldly.

I opened my mouth to protest but I knew I should not. He was capable of such violence and I knew I should not direct my anger towards him.

I nodded dully before I started to walk behind him as we returned to his lair. Alice stood against the entrance I had never noticed before. From her facial features, I knew she was ashamed of revealing the location of Arkena.

Edward ran passed us without a word as I stood awkwardly across from my sister.

"I had no choice Isabella. You are Edward's mate and you would die without him," Alice whispered not meeting my eyes.

I could not stay mad with her. I grabbed her into a tight hug and nestled my head onto her shoulder.

"As long as no harm comes to our coven I forgive you," I murmured honestly into her ear.

I do not know how long we stood in silence and hugged but I noticed day turned into night and Jasper growing restless without Alice.

Alice and I walked side by side, as we entered the lair of the original. Jasper ran straight to Alice and clung to her hand.

"Isabella I do not want any hard feelings between us," Jasper stated honestly as he averted his attention from Alice.

I looked into his crimson coloured eyes and extended my hand, "As long as you do not harm my sister or any Draíochta vampires I have no grudge against you," I sighed. I would do this for Alice.

He shook my hand firmly in response and spoke seriously, "I love Alice and will not harm her Isabella. Take my word."

I nodded bleakly and took in my surroundings. I do not know what it was about this place but it seemed dark and depressing. There was no colour throughout the lair and each room decorated in a dark manner. It was if there was no light in this wrecked place.

I wandered around the house if you could call it one for hours before I finally grew bored. I would spend the rest of my existence here with the most powerful vampire who I was certain detested me. I followed Edward's unique scent, which led me to a large wooden door. I breathed in and knocked quietly.

"Enter," his cold and stern voice called from behind the door.

I opened the door and walked slowly into the room. It was like the rest of the house and decorated in dark colours. It was large and a huge bed situated in the corner of the room. Above the bed was the same portrait of Edward and Marie, which Edward stared at intently.

I bit my lip nervously, "I was just wondering where I would be staying whilst I am here," I spoke quietly in hope of not making him mad.

"In here," Edward replied emotionless as he continued to stare at the portrait of Marie.

"You loved her," I stated as I stood in the middle of the room.

"Do not speak about Marie in my presence," Edward muttered as he turned toward me.

"Do you think I want to be here? Stuck in this depressing house with an emotionless monster that intimidates me and is just using me for my blood?" I seethed angrily.

I instantly regretted my cruel but true words that escaped my lips. Edward's jaw became taut and his teeth extended. His eyes grew darker as he stalked toward me slowly.

"You need me just as I need you Isabella," Edward muttered as he closed the gap between us.

I was about to protest before he put a finger over my lip and stared intently at my face.

"Marie," he murmured quietly as stared into my eyes.

"Edward I am not her," I whispered as I squirmed beneath his intimidating frame.

"You must be. You have come back to me after all these years," Edward growled as he pushed my hair back in a bun the way it was in the portrait of Marie.

I shook my head terrified by his touch. Electricity pulsed through me as visions of a kinder and caring Edward flooded my mind. I squeezed me eyes shut as the memories overwhelmed my system. Edward standing next to I but I was dressed differently in clothes from the past.

I fell to my knees and stared up at Edward, "I am Isabella," I reassured myself firmly.

Edward could not accept the truth and ran to the other side of the room. There is bathing facilities in the next room and a closet of clothes for you," he muttered as he took off his shirt and lay on the bed. Still he stared at his first mate Marie.

I shook my head as I found myself attracted to his body. His chest perfectly sculpted with his arms revealing his large muscles. I left the room into the bathroom and took a shower. The scorching water did nothing for my cold skin so I came out and changed into some shorts and a long sleeved top. My hair was wet so I tied it into a bun. I stared at my reflection intently,

"I am Isabella," I whisper to myself.

Memories flood my vision again and I grip the sides of the table. Edward smiling as he put a ring onto my finger. Edward making love to me in an old-fashioned castle. What was happening to me?

I stumbled clumsily into the bedroom and walked toward the bed.

"I can rest in another room," I piped up quietly before Edward's eyes snapped open.

"You rest with me," He ordered as I sat at the other side of the bed.

I stared at him from the corner of my eye. Never did I think I would be sat in the same bed as the original vampires.

"What are your powers?" I asked innocently.

He remained silent, "My favourite power is mind reading," he murmured breaking the silence.

My eyes widened, "Can you read my mind?"

Edward seemed genuinely disappointed, "I cannot seem to break your mental shield only your physical shield."

I breathed a sigh of relief as another memory flooded my mind.

"_Marie put down your shield," Edward begged as he stared lovingly into her eyes._

"_Oh love no! I would not want you to hear about my ramblings about your beauty," Marie replied as she kissed Edward._

I sat in confusion, "Marie had a mental shield too that you could not break," I whispered.

Edward sat up abruptly and held my face, "How did you know that?" He snarled in disbelief.

The doors flew open to reveal my father and his guard.

"Isabella what are you doing with him," my father growled.

* * *

**Authors Note; You people are the best followers. I love writing this story and I hoped this chapter answered some of your questions. See you all on Saturday when I can update next. Leave a little review if you want.**


	7. War

**Chapter 7-War**

Edward dropped his strangely soft hands from my face before glaring at my father and his guard. How could they reach inside the original's lair without Edward knowing? Edward must have known they had breached his lair.

I stood up slowly as Edward pulled on his shirt to cover his perfectly sculpted body with an icy glare across his face.

"I thought you would know if they were here?" I questioned Edward who had since stalked slowly to stand beside me.

"I believe the guard has a shield and I can only breach a shield if I know someone is using a shield," Edward explained quietly.

I stared at the guard and knew Demetri had a powerful mental shield, which could cover the entire guard and my father.

"Isabella answer my question," my father Carlisle growled as he glared into Edward's murderous eyes.

"Father I did not tell you this earlier at Arkena but I to have found my mate," I whispered as I stared down at the floor with shameful eyes. My father would not be able to cope with this news. He has lost both of his daughters to the very kinds of vampire that hunted Draíochta vampires to near extinction.

"Impossible," Carlisle muttered as he glared disgusted at me. He then faced Edward with a sickening glare plastered on his face.

"Carlisle it has been too long. I thought you learned your lesson about not approaching me," Edward muttered coldly in a low and threatening voice.

My father stood speechless for a few seconds, "Give me my daughters and I will return to Arkena and this wretched place."

Edward smirked, "Carlisle your daughter Alice has mated with my brother and your beautiful daughter Isabella has mated with me. They would die without us," he mocked chillingly.

The truth of his words sent shivers up my spine. If I left him, I would surely die.

Carlisle shook his head before he pointed at me, "If you don't return with us now you will disgrace Arkena and won't be able to return for the rest of your existence."

I frowned and shook my head, "Father you surely don't mean those cruel words. I did not choose to mate with Edward. We have no affection towards each other we are merely using each other to feed on," I spluttered unsure about the truth of my own words.

"Isabella he is a dangerous monster and I will not allow my daughter to stay here," Carlisle hissed as he took a step forward.

"Don't even think about it Carlisle. I can read minds remember," Edward threatened my father in a low and even voice.

My father locked his eyes on mine, "Isabella I would rather see you dead than here with him. Demetri get her," he muttered.

Demetri stalked toward me and a growl escaped Edward's lips. Demetri was a huge man but I knew he would not me a match for Edward who pulled him apart in a second.

Whilst Edward was distracted Jane used her power on me which sent me to my knees writhing in pain. I should have put my shield up but now as I was in immense pain it was too late. I felt the agonising screams escape my lips before the pain finally stopped. I remained on the ground my body still aching. I stared over to where Jane lay in pieces and the rest of the guard had run. Only my father remained.

Edward held my father's neck and lifted him off his feet. I knew Edward was ready to kill the man who gave me life.

With all my strength I had left, I ran between them and stood in front of Edward. I placed both of my hands on his chest in an aim to calm him. He shuddered at my touch as the electricity and need for blood pulsed between us.

"If you kill my father you will be killing a part of me. I would leave here and never return and die directly because of that," I warned my loyalty still to my father. Even though his cruel actions had hurt me, I did not want him dead.

Edward looked at me in desperation before he finally released his grasp on my father and sent him falling on the ground.

My father just stared at me, "I will leave now. Perhaps in another life we will meet again dear daughter," he whispered before he disappeared out of the lair.

Dry sobs escaped my lips as I leant against the wall and slid down it. In one day, I had lost my life in Arkena and my father. Edward stood motionless before he left the room and slammed the door. I snarled under my breath before I stood up and felt anger coursing through my veins.

I stood up fully prepared to attack Edward until more unknown memories flooded my mind. This memory was particularly vivid.

_It showed Marie attacking a vampire whilst Edward fought many others off. Edward was shortly distracted before a large vampire pulled Marie's limbs off and pushed a dagger into her heart. Edward destroyed the vampire in a second before rushing to Marie's side. He knew the damage was done as the dagger was the most powerful weapon against a vampire. Only one existed and could even kill him._

_Marie cried into his chest as she felt her life slipping away, "I will come back to you one day my love," she whispered in a hoarse voice to Edward._

_Edward was incoherent as he felt the life slip away from her body. _

"_Come back to me love," he cried as he kissed Marie's face._

I exhaled deeply and stared in utter shock at my chest. I had always wondered how I received the scar that lay across the flesh of my heart. I traced its lines carefully and shuddered in realisation.

I was Marie.

I sat in silence for hours touching my scar before Alice knocked on the door timidly.

"Come in," I whispered quietly as I rose to my feet and stared at my sister.

"Father should not have come here and say those cruel words," Alice mumbled sadly as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I think I am Marie," I whispered as quiet as I could into my sister's ear.

She pulled back and nodded, "I had a vision. You need to show Edward the scar Isabella," she warned.

"I can't! He will not let me mention Marie in his presence. I am scared Alice," I mumbled truthfully.

"Isabella if you do not tell him soon there will be dangerous consequences," Alice warned sympathetically.

I suddenly became thirsty as my throat burned in agony. My throat felt raw and I knew what I needed.

"Alice I am going to rest as I am thirsty. We shall talk later," I murmured as I led her out of my room.

I released my hair from the bun it was in and let my brunette hair flow down my back. I sat on the bed and lay down trying to ignore my thirst. I tossed and turned on the bed in frustration until I finally felt comfortable laid on my back. I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped breathing in hope my thirst would decline.

I felt his hands hold my wrists as his face inched towards mine, "Isabella you are thirsty," Edward muttered clearly worried.

I removed his shirt without a word as the electricity flowed between us. I moaned as I kissed his collarbone and grazed my teeth against his flesh. Edward ran his hands on my waist upwards and pulled me into his chest. I bit down slowly, which caused him to moan in response as he ran his hands through my hair. His blood flowed endlessly into my mouth and slithered down my throat relieving the burn in my throat.

Edward then began to push my top down and stalked my collarbones with his teeth. He stopped abruptly and backed away from me.

"The scar," Edward whispered in disbelief.

Alice pushed the doors open, "Isabella I had a vision," she sobbed.

Edward read her mind and looked towards me his eyes wide, "Why would you do that Isabella?"

* * *

**Authors note- So what was Alice's vision? Just to let you know Carlisle is Isabella's father not Charlie. Please understand the anguish Isabella is going through my losing her father and Arkena and realising that she is Marie.**

**Review if you liked.**

******So I mean it when I say the next update will be Saturday. Leave thoughts and suggestions too!**


	8. The Truth

**Chapter 8-The Truth**

I groaned, as Edward no longer touched me but stood nearby my sister as he tried to control his anger. When we touched, there was a connection but without him by my side, I am incomplete. I felt like a useless toy with a missing part, which was no use for anything. His very presence called for me to touch him.

I pulled my top up covering my chest in a hurried haste fully aware that Edward and I were no longer alone. If my heart beat, blood would surely rush to my face in embarrassment but my heart did not beat and my face remained perfect like stone.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked allowing confusion to plaster across my features. What was I going to do that was so terrible that my sister would interrupt Edward's feed? Edward glared at me from the corner of his eye. His eyes were as dark as night and haunted me.

"You get yourself killed!" Alice shrieked in my direction before Jasper appeared and pulled her in his direction so she would not strike me.

I shook my head and bit my plump lip, "I do not know what you are talking about," I replied firmly as I looked toward Edward who has remained terrifyingly still as he evaluated the situation in his head.

Alice finally calmed so Jasper released her hesitantly before I walked toward her and hugged her awkwardly.

"Alice trust me I do not know what you are talking about but I do no plan on dying anytime soon," I promised as she squeezed me harder as if she did not want to let me go. I could tell she was terrified. I pulled back and noticed her eyes to be rather dark and dull nothing compared to her usual vibrant eyes. I picked her hand up in my mine and put it in Jasper's awaiting hand.

"You both need to feed now do not let me stop you. I will be fine," I whispered to the pair before they finally nodded and left the room.

Edward stalked toward me and pinned one of my arms above my head against a nearby wall before he touched the scar on the flesh above my heart. He traced his long fingers along it, intrigued by the newfound evidence. I did not dare move.

"You are Marie," Edward stated softly as he removed his finger from my chest.

I sighed slightly frustrated, "I may have her body in some sense and vague memories but I will never be the Marie you knew and loved," I choked out on the last words. It hurt me immensely to know Edward would never love me as much as he had Marie. I knew it was stupid because technically, I was a reincarnation of Marie but I wanted him to love me-Isabella.

Edward hesitantly held my face in his hand, "You are part of the woman I love. I will learn to love you for who you are Isabella. Do you not understand me?" Edward muttered coldly whilst frustration lingered in his voice.

"You are right. I do not understand you because in my mind I do not know you well enough," I whispered as I struggled out from beneath Edward's taunting grasp.

Edward remained silent for a long time, which was sickening, as I could not predict his erratic and terrifying behaviour. His jaw was taut and his eyes locked on me not moving.

"In Alice's vision it showed you dead in my arms again," Edward muttered slowly pronouncing each word precisely.

"Edward I would never let myself perish and leave you here alone," I whispered intently as I grasped his hand in mine.

Edward's tough and cold exterior he used to shield his emotions crumbled and his other sensitive side shone through. His muscular arms pulled me into a tight hug so I nestled my head on his shoulders.

"I cannot see you die again Isabella. I would not cope," Edward whispered seriously before he touched my face and exited the room in a fluent motion.

I breathed in the remainder of Edward's scent and stood dazzled by Edward and his true self. His cold exterior vanished and his inner self shone through. I wished he could be that way all the time instead of being such a cold person.

I eventually became bored in the bedroom so I turned the handle slowly and opened the door. The hall way was empty but there were various doors to the place, which I could explore. I followed Edward's scent to a large door and placed my hand against the door. I wish I could feel him. After a second, I darted down the corridor and smelled the air for familiar scents.

I breathed in and recognised the scent of spring fresh water, which I used to bathe in when I lived in Arkena. I shuddered at the thought of not being able to return to my home but I shook it off quickly in search of the water. I wandered down the corridor until I reached a small door, which was a pale blue in colour. I smelled the air in case other vampires occupied it and when I learned that it was not occupied I pushed open the door and shut it after me.

The scene in front of me was truly breath taking. A large pool situated at the end of the room where a fresh spring sprinkled down the wall and landed in the pool. I inspected it further and learned the pool was rather deep. I looked toward the cave's ceiling where a gap in the rock was the source of the fresh spring water.

I shrugged off my shorts and top that left me in my underwear before I slid into the pool. The water felt like silk as I cascaded myself in it and sunk to the bottom of the pool. As a Draíochta vampire, I felt a connection to the beauty of the elements and water was my favourite in particular. It soothed my skin as I swam to the bottom of the fresh water. If I could have it, my way I would remain in water for the rest of my life but I know it is not possible with this current situation. The water gives me a sense of freedom I cannot explain.

I swam to the surface and welcomed air into my lungs. I heard footsteps approaching and someone entered the room.

"Wow you gave me a scare!" A tall blonde vampire laughed as she dropped her towel to the edge of the pool and slipped in.

"I did not mean to," I laugh quietly as I kick my legs under the water to keep me above the surface.

A male I recognised as Edward's brother followed the blonde-haired woman. He dove into the water and swam next to me.

"I am Emmett and this is my mate Rosalie," he introduced himself with a cheeky grin. I could not believe I used to find him intimidating.

"I am Isabella," I smiled to them both as clung to the edge of the pool suddenly uncomfortable with my body. Next to them I was as plain as plain could get.

"Edward's new mate," Rosalie whispered with a startled expression plastered across her perfect face.

I nodded as Rosalie swam into Emmett's arms. The door of the room opened and there stood Edward glaring at the three of us. In a swift movement, he pulled me out the pool and covered me up with his shirt that he tore off his chest.

"I do not want to share my mate," he whispered coldly into my ear as he dragged me out the room and pulled me down the corridor into our room.

I pulled a new set of clothes on as Edward glared at me.

"I am not your prisoner," I muttered as I locked myself in the bathroom and slid down the wall.

_What was wrong with him?_

* * *

**Author's note; Hello lovely followers! I completed a four-hour exam today and I could not resist writing this after it. I should be studying but this is so much better. Leave a review with lovely comments? Thank you! I will update on SATURDAY.**


	9. Coping

**Chapter 9 Coping**

A week had passed sickeningly slow and I still had not spoken to Edward. I avoided him as if he was the plague who would end and cut short my life. Every few days I would cut my arm and leave some blood for Edward in a glass before I returned to my own room. Alice informed me Edward was furious that I lived in a separate bedroom from him but that did not concern me in the slightest. Edward needed to learn I was not an object he could control and play with anytime he pleased. I was a person with my own desires for my existence, which Edward would need to accept.

Days were the hardest as time dragged on, as I would sit in my bedroom for hours perhaps reading a book or sketching. I could not deny I missed Edward and I felt as if a magnetic pull in my chest told me to go to him and to touch him. I was extremely stubborn and I would not give in that easily. I flung my book to the ground of my bedroom in heated frustration and irritability. I rose to my feet and stared at my reflection in the mirror along the wall. My eyes were dark and black bags resided underneath them. I was hungry but I would not crawl and beg Edward for blood. I changed into some black jeans that hugged me legs perfectly and a dark blue top with long sleeves. My hair was naturally wavy so I brushed it and let it lie naturally just above my waist.

I unlocked my door and popped my head out. There was no one in the corridor so I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I shut and locked my door and headed in the direction of the pool. I needed to stretch my muscles in the fresh and inviting water but I knew if Edward caught me with any other vampires he would explode in a haze of anger like he had before. I touched the light crescent shaped scar on my neck, which reminded me I was Edward's mate for eternity. I breathed in the surrounding air before I entered the room with the pool. Instead of jumping in, I sat at the side and dipped my feet in the water. It was surprisingly refreshing.

Alice eventually joined me and sat by my side with a sympathetic smile. Over this last week, she had been the messenger, which allowed Edward and me to communicate.

"He is a mess Isabella and rather angry too," she sighed as she dipped her toes in the water.

I shrugged, "I need to think Alice. For the first time in my existence, I feel miserable. How can Edward and I be mates when unless we are feeding off each other we just clash? We are nothing alike," I spoke firmly as I continued to swirl my feet in the water.

"Get to know each other. Actually speak to each other about common desires and thoughts," Alice suggested.

"He is a murderous leader who has killed many of our kind. What would we have in common?" I asked seriously, as I lifted my feet from the water.

"You two have more in common than you think. You are both stubborn," Alice laughed quietly before she disappeared from the room. I presumed she was going to find Jasper.

I bit my lip as I contemplated what I would do. Would I give in and at least try to be civil with Edward or just continue my reign of stubbornness?

I shook my head as I darted out the room and followed Edward's scent to his bedroom. I knocked on the door but he did not reply. I pushed it open and searched the room but he was not there. I opened the bathroom door, immediately hit by a bulldozer of steam. Edward stood in the shower behind a glass door running his hands across his body, soaking in a vanilla soap. I felt my mouth open as I saw Edward naked for the first time. His shoulders perfectly sculpted showed his muscular shape and his chest was in perfect proportion. His thighs were muscular but not too big. I felt my mouth open as my eyes hungrily came across his stomach and the lines, which led down to his private part. Edward was perfect.

I watched as Edward's neck snapped up as he stared intently into my hungry eyes. I licked my lips before I apologised.

"I will come back later I see you are busy," I spoke too fast and turned to the door.

"Isabella join me," Edward asked in a hurt voice as he opened the door.

I walked towards him without any hesitation. I stepped inside the shower fully clothed as Edward held me from behind and pulled me into his chest. He ran his hands up my soaking clothes and groaned into my ear. He kissed me neck as turned my slowly to face him.

"I missed you," he whispered as the beads of water fell on our bodies.

"I missed you too," I breathed out slowly.

I do not know how much time we spent in the shower just holding each other but eventually we decided we should talk. I grabbed a towel and removed my clothes whilst Edward changed into some clothes. I held the towel around me and sat at the bottom of Edward's bed.

I felt the bed lower as Edward sat beside me and drew circles on my hand.

"I need to show you something," Edward whispered as he put his hand on my neck.

My senses dulled and I could only see what Edward wanted me to see. He showed me him and Marie smiling and laughing with each other. He removed his hand and smiled.

"Is that another one of your powers," I breathed in from the strange experience.

Edward nodded and stared into my eyes.

"Isabella you are hungry," he stated numbly as he traced his finger along the dark circles of my eyes.

"I am fine," I lied as I ignored the burn in my throat that made me want to pounce on him as fast as I could.

Edward's face soon became dark, "You should not lie to me."

I nodded and nestled my lips on his neck. He stroked my hair as I bit down into his skin whilst blood flowed into my mouth and slithered down my throat. I moaned as it extinguished the flames and I felt my body become stronger with each drop. I felt buzzed as if I was on some high only a powerful drug could give you.

I pulled back and wiped my lips before Edward pulled me toward him and crushed his lips onto mine. I was at first shocked but kissed him back and ran my hand through his hair.

"I do love you, you know that Isabella," Edward smiled softly as he pulled back.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and no one could remove the smile plastered on my face.

A knock interrupted us, which I noticed to be Jasper's scent as he walked into the room.

"Brother a word in private," he begged Edward.

"Just spit it out brother," Edward groaned, as our intimate time was now dead and gone.

"Alice had a vision," Jasper mumbled slowly and stared down at the ground.

"She has visions every day. That is her power," Edward snapped coldly.

"Brother you do not understand. Alice has seen the Draíochta vampires around the world joining up to battle you." Jasper muttered.

I breathed in deeply and shook my head.

"They also have the marwol dagger in their possession," Jasper added quietly.

For the first time Edward seemed genuinely scared. A vision clouded my vision and it zoomed in on the dagger that killed me in my past life. The dagger was deadly to all vampires including Edward.

"No," I breathed out.

**Author's note; I hope this chapter did not bore you but I spent six hours in hospital with my mother today and this idea just popped into my head.**

**Thank you for all the kind and heart-warming reviews on this story. I love them all!**

**As always leave a review or suggestions.**

**I will update on Saturday for real now!..maybe…probably sooner.**


	10. Decisions

**Chapter 10-Decisions**

"Alice she has not moved in over three hours and you expect me to believe you that she is fine," Edward snarled in a low, chilling voice.

Jasper growled in response but it would not calm Edward down. I felt him touch my hand with his soft fingers, that rubbed against mine, which sent sparks flying throughout my body whilst I lay on the bed with my eyes closed. I did not dare breathe as memories of Marie well me as I died in my past life in the arms of Edward as his heart broke. The dagger could kill Alice or me. It was not me that I was concerned for though as dry sobs escaped my chest. Edward was invisible but one weapon could kill him and my coven was in possession of it.

I heard Alice and Jasper run from the room in search of Rosalie and Emmett as Edward pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back.

"Isabella look at me," Edward ordered carefully as he lifted my face in his hand.

I finally opened my eyes and found myself lost in the beauty of Edward. His eyes were a dark crimson but for the first time they looked concerned for me.

"I cannot watch you die," I whispered slowly as he cradled me and kissed my forehead. Edward had never been this tender and loving.

"I will not die Isabella and neither will you," Edward assured me firmly as touched my plump lips with his fingertips.

I traced the dark lines under his eyes softly and caressed his face as I inspected him carefully. My photographic memory remembered every detail of him and stored it into my fragile mind.

"You need to feed," I stated quietly as his eyes darkened with my touch. Edward breathed in relishing my scent and nodded.

"I guess I do," he smirked as he clung to the towel that hung loosely wrapped around my body. In a swift moment, he pulled it slowly revealing my body to him. I turned my head in embarrassment. I was sure every woman in the world including vampires was self-conscious about their body.

Edward turned my face, "Do not hide from me Isabella. You are beautiful," he warned seriously but in an almost caring tone.

I nodded as he drew circles over my collarbone for a while until he brought his face and teeth close to my neck. He breathed ever so slightly on my skin before he kissed my flesh tenderly before he sunk his teeth into my mark. I was his and he was mine. I moaned as I grabbed his hair and pushed his face into my neck. Edward groaned in response and let his hands roam around my waist. I could not describe what I felt like when Edward fed from me. Knowing my blood was flowing in his mouth did wonders to my body. When he was finished he licked my wound before moulding his lips on top of mine. I pulled his shirt over his head in a panicked hurry and breathed in his glorious scent. I felt my teeth lengthen and my eyes glow as I clung to his shoulders and kissed his jaw line. He moaned in my ear quietly before he again kissed me.

"You are so handsome," I whispered as Edward lay next to me and grasped my hand in his. He was the definition of beautiful. I could not imagine a more perfect and glorious creäture if I tried.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in all my existence," he murmured as he wrapped the blankets across our naked bodies.

"Well you are pretty old," I joked as I stared at his stunned face.

His smile grew wide and revealed his teeth.

"Oh and you are young?" he questioned as he pulled me closer to him. I lay on top on his chest.

"I am only nine hundred," I protested as his laughter vibrated throughout his body, which caused me to move with him.

"We should go swimming now," Edward suggested as a method to keep my mind off things.

I smiled and stood before Edward grabbed my wrist unable to let me leave his side, "I love you."

I could not tear the smile off my face as I hurried around the room and slipped on some jeans and a grey t-shirt. I did not bother with shoes, as I would most likely get wet.

I turned to face Edward who already was dressed and ready to go. Trust him to be faster than me.

He took my hand and led me toward the room with the pool. I stopped dead in my tracks as an idea popped into my head.

"I noticed there are lavender plants just outside the entrance to the house. Mind if I got get some for the pool. The smell would be delicious," I pleaded and pouted my lips as Edward contemplated it in his mind.

He finally gave in, "Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked as opened the door to the poolroom.

"No I will be ten seconds," I smiled as I turned to leave.

"Isabella make it five," Edward pleaded with a cheeky smile.

I shook my head as I sprinted towards the entrance and searched for the lavender plants. I plucked a few from the ground and started to head back into the house.

I fell to the floor with a thunderous bang as my body made contact with the ground. I squirmed in pain and groaned through my mouth.

Jane.

Why did I not put up my shield? I felt myself blacking out because of the pain that surged through my body.

I could hear faint voices and I felt my body roughly chucked over someone's back as they started to run.

**Author's note- Okay so it isn't Saturday. If it is not cheeky I would like 15 people to review out of 94 because each chapter seems to be going down in reviews but up in reviews. **

**I have bad writer's block but I hope to carry this on soon.**

**As always I love you all! No flames etc**


	11. Missing

**Chapter 11 Missing**

My body shuddered in agony as a fire surged throughout my veins as Jane taunted me mercilessly with her deceptive power. As her power raged throughout my body, I found myself becoming weaker with every second that passed. I breathed in slowly through my nose and clenched my teeth in response. Felix was a strong and powerful vampire from Arkena who had been around since my father had been. Felix clenched me harder in his grasp as he continued to run at a sickening pace with Jane close behind. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head as monstrous pain continued. I knew I was too weak to put my shield up and defend myself.

Edward suddenly flashed into my mind through my hurried breaths, as I knew he would think something dreadful of me. He would think I just ran off back to Arkena at my own free will, as Arkena was my real home. I groaned in despair and ran my heavy hand through my hair. I needed to show Edward in some way that I did not leave him but been ruthlessly taken by the very vampires I grew up with and one time I actually loved.

With all the strength, I had left in my trembling frame I raised my small hand to my teeth and clenched them through my marble flesh. Blood immediately trickled down my arm onto the ground of the forest, which was now becoming sparser and I knew that we would soon be back to my old paradise-Arkena. Felix grunted as he flung me to the grass with a deafening thud. Jane continued the callous torture of me as I pushed my fingers into the grass in the most pain I had ever endured.

"Isabella you are home," Jane smirked as I snapped my heavy eyes open to stare into her large glowing violet coloured eyes.

Felix grabbed me again with ease and flung me on his shoulders as he pushed open the entrance to Arkena before locking it tight behind him. My eyes adjusted to the dimly lit tunnels of Arkena with many vampires stalking close behind. Of course, they must have been curious about me.

My father's scent hit me like a bulldozer as Jane finally extinguished her power and smiled toward me with her sickly sweet lips painted in a fresh red coloured blood.

I immediately put up my mental shield and scurried to my feet like a frightened animal. My father looked toward me with great sympathy and motioned for me to approach him. I bit my lip in indecision before Felix growled in my direction.

"Isabella approach your father," Felix muttered coldly as one of his large hands pushed me forward in my father's direction. I stumbled as my feet adjusted to walking again after hours of being carried.

I stood five feet in front of my father and stared coldly into his eyes. This act saddened him but also made him angry as his eyes turned much darker and cold. His eyes were now a shade of charcoal, which frightened me I must admit.

My father ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair before he stood and walked toward me. He held my face in one hand as he studied my features for an agonising second. Carlisle dropped my face before he took a large step back.

"I was not going to let Edward steal another one of my daughters," he muttered as he returned to his chair not meeting my eyes. Aro nodded in agreement. For once, no smirk plastered Aro's pasty white face instead his lips joint into a thin line showing he was deadly serious.

"How could you do all of this to me father?" I pleaded in a quiet low voice trying to reign in my anger that coursed thickly through my veins at high pace.

"I need my daughters back here. I will not lose another one because of that cruel hearted monster Edward," Carlisle growled coldly.

"You have not lost us father! We are alive and well. Why can't you accept this?" I asked in an exasperated voice as I clenched my fists tightly into my side.

"I already gave him a chance with Marie and she died not even after a century of being with him!" Carlisle shouted as he pounced to his feet and glared toward me.

Realisation surged through my body and took a deep shallow breath in, "Marie was your first daughter," I uttered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Indeed she was Isabella. She died a painful death that I witnessed with my own eyes as Edward failed to protect her. Her own kind fought against her but begged her to return which she did not," Carlisle murmured slightly distracted by his sudden memories of his first daughter.

"I knew as soon as you were born you were special and I knew you were reincarnated as Marie. I knew Edward would want you so that is why I locked our kind in this place so he could never find you," Carlisle continued quietly.

The council nodded as they pulled their black hoods off from around their faces, which they had never done before. Their glowing eyes judged me immediately from where they sat as I fought to think about the information that my father had told me. He confirmed that I reincarnated as Marie and that he at first accepted she would be Edward's mate. That was until the first battle between Draíochta vampires and Distinct vampires which Edward oversaw with Marie. Unfortunately, they were separated by tragic circumstances and she was killed before Edward could even reach her.

My body felt numb as I dropped my head in shame as I ran my hand through my long hair and sighed in return.

"You have the marwol dagger," I stated as stared at my father who seemed distracted as he unusually fidgeted with his long cold fingers.

"Once Edward removed it from Marie's lifeless body I snatched it from the ground and promised myself that I would kill him for what he let happen to my daughter," Carlisle replied coldly as the council members nodded in agreement.

Aro turned toward me, "Isabella it is not natural for our kind to mate with an original. Edward is different from us and cannot be trusted. Dear girl we will kill him and the world will be a happier place. His presence will no longer terrify vampires around the world."

"I cannot help who I mated with! I wanted to mate with a nice Draíochta vampire but none of their blood sings to me as Edward's blood does. I doubt you could kill him as I know he is powerful but if you succeeded you would be killing me in return," I threated in a low voice as the crowd of vampires in the main hall took hesitant steps away from me.

"You are right about that Isabella. Edward is the most powerful force on Earth but he has one weakness. You," Aro smiled sweetly as he gestured toward me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him coldly as I took a large step toward the council who seemed overjoyed.

"None of us could overpower Edward but if we used you as a distraction he would be easy prey," Aro laughed in my direction as he reached behind him a revealed the marwol dagger to me for the first time in this body.

"I will not participate in this disgusting game. Edward would not fall for such a monstrosity," I shrieked toward the council and my father with hate tainting my voice.

"We are not asking for your permission," Aro's voice boomed across the large hall. I stared at the faces of the vampires around me whom I grew up with and returned my glare to my father.

"You would kill your own daughter to kill him," I stated coldly as I put up my physical shield resulting in dozens of vampires flying back toward the cave walls with thunderous bangs.

"I would not kill you Isabella. Just harm you in a way which would distract Edward momentarily," Carlisle soothed as he rose to his feet.

"If you think I am letting this shield down you are mistaken," I seethed as my father approached me slowly.

"Isabella I know you so well and know there is holes in your shield. I know where they all reside and I could easily intercept it," Carlisle warned in a low but gentle voice.

My shield could not have holes! No one but the original vampire had intercepted it in nearly a millennium!

"Get away from me!" I shrieked in a high voice as I continued to step back sending more vampires crashing into the walls. My power seemed to be heightened my by rapid and strong emotions.

"Felix top left," my father whispered in a low voice.

I frowned in confusion as I moved slowly towards the door to the tunnels. If I could reach the tunnels, I would have a chance of escaping Arkena and return to Edward. That was until Felix leaped in the air towards the top of my shield. He slipped through a gap that my father mentioned at the left part and stalked toward me.

"Do not come near me," I warned in a low threatening voice in hope Felix would be frightened by my unusual demeanour.

This did not faze him as he lunged toward me but I leaped out of his way landing on my knees. I felt him run towards me before I back flipped into the air and dove to the ground. He was strong and large but what I did not have in power I had in speed. I was small and easily darted through his advances.

Felix groaned in frustration before I leapt towards him and held his neck and threw him into the air. I started to turn before Felix landed on his feet in front of me and grabbed my neck then wrapped his large muscular arms around my tiny body. I mentally hit myself as now I knew I had no chance of escaping.

I could not apprehend that my shield had holes in it as Felix lifted me above the ground my legs dangling as he held me to his chest. He walked with ease towards my father as I squirmed in his arms.

Aro passed my father the dagger slowly not keeping his eyes off me as I struggled in Felix's strong iron tight grip

"Now Isabella listen carefully. This dagger is only lethal if inserted into the heart but if inserted anywhere else, it will cause excruciating pain. If you intend to live, you will feed off one of the partners we have chosen for you.

I shook my head, "Father I beg of you do not do this to me," I pleaded as Felix walked closer to my father.

My father rolled the dagger several times in his hands before he gripped it tightly and shook his head.

"We will not let you die Isabella. We need to do this for Arkena," Carlisle responded in a quiet and slightly incoherent voice.

Was he crazy? He would take the risk of killing me to kill the original vampire. I hissed in response which angered my father as he thrust the dagger into my abdomen and pierced through my icy flesh.

I gasped as I felt myself slipping away from Felix's grip and landed on the cold stone floor beneath me. I could not breathe as I squirmed in despair and tried to stop the blood that flowed through the wound. I lifted my top slowly and I noticed the wound showed no signs of healing.

My father breathed in deeply as he passed the dagger to Aro before touching my face with a small smile.

"It seems we have company dear," Carlisle whispered to me before I felt the doors crushed open at the other side of the room.

**Author's note-Since I was disappointed with the chapter I posted last night I thought I would post this chapter. I did not achieve 15 reviews but I have 100 followers now. Please leave a review and if I reach 15 reviews, I will post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow?**

**As always, leave reviews and tell me how much you are going to love angry original Edward?**


	12. Life

**Chapter 12-Life**

I fought furiously against my body's weakness to pry my heavy eyes open. I rolled onto my side and pushed my hand down on my wound but blood continued to spill between my tiny fingers. My neck snapped up when I saw the door crushed open and a livid Edward step through the entrance. I noticed Alice and Jasper who were snarling as they inspected the room followed Edward. Vampires growled and defended their mates as they crouched into protective stances. Some female vampires screamed at the horror they knew that would soon ascend. Many of my kind would perish today.

In a matter of seconds, Edward proceeded to bite into vampires killing them with his deadly venom but it was not deadly to me as I was his mate. I could barely focus on his features, which were barely recognizable as his crimson eyes lit up as he continued to kill dozens of vampires. I watched wordlessly as mates fought and died in vicious battles to the death with Edward. Due to Alice's size, she easily made it over to me as she ran into the smallest gaps. Blood erupted from my throat as she carried my limp body in her tiny arms.

I stared up at her eyes as I sobbed into her as the blood poured endlessly out of my wound. She proceeded to put pressure on my abdomen before she wiped my blood from my face.

"You are going to be okay," She whispered trying to sound reassuring but I knew that she did not know for certain that I would not die. The dagger was seemingly only lethal by a strike to the heart but I doubted it as my fragile body writhed in agony.

My head dropped and hit the concrete floor with a sickening thud as Aro's strong arms lifted Alice. His grip would be strong as he was a very old vampire, which meant he gained strength with age. She wriggled furiously but Aro continued to hold her and drag her into the shadows of the back wall and into a secret tunnel used by my family and the council to evacuate the room.

Jasper sensed his mate was in trouble so he pushed his way through the room jam-packed with vampires. More of our kind seemed to descend from the secret tunnel and I knew they were the army that my father gathered from the corners of the Earth. I crawled pathetically to a nearby wall before I pulled myself into a sitting position. I clutched my abdomen as I cried dry sobs through my burning throat.

Jasper rushed to my side, "Where did they take Alice," he asked terrified as he inspected my wound.

"Down the small tunnel to the right," I croaked as I spat up some more of my blood. Jasper bit his lip as he placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly before he disappeared in the direction of where Alice disappeared in the iron grasp of Aro. I slumped over on the wall as I struggled to remain conscious but I kept my eyes open in search of Edward. I needed him.

He was in the far corner surrounded by gifted vampires who struggled to hold him back. He snarled loudly before he grabbed a male's head and ripped it off with ease. One naïve vampire climbed on his back and clenched his body in a grasp. Edward's eyes turned dark as he flung the vampire of his shoulders and stepped on their head multiple times until it broke away from the neck.

I noticed my father stalk Edward from the shadows with the dagger in his hand. He must be waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch Edward when he was most vulnerable.

Blood caked the cave's walls and vampire remains piled up near the room as Edward continued to kill everyone in sight. Some tried to escape but he quickly caught them and crushed them in his arms. I could see my father growing angry, as no one seemed to be able to weaken Edward in his relentless massacre.

A tall vampire about six feet tall slyly made his way to my father and laughed at Edward. That vampire must have a power that could harm Edward! I had to warn him the only way I knew how to.

I used all the energy I had in my battered body as I pushed my mental shield from my form and pushed it towards Edward. I was mentally and physically defenceless but I knew Edward would be protected. I grunted as my body trembled as my shield reached Edward and clung to his form. His eyes widened as he felt my shield curl round him. My father looked livid as he scanned the room and met my eyes. It would not be long before he sent someone to knock my concentration.

Felix right on cue stalked toward me and pushed me up against the wall, which sent my mental shield flying back into me. I attempted to push it out again but I did the only thing I could do. I pushed the shield from my mind for a split second.

_Edward a vampire has a power, which can harm you_

I knew Edward would be able to read my mind as his neck snapped up as he stared at me as Felix tightened his grip around my neck. My shirt and legs by this time covered in my dark staining blood. A growl erupted from Edward's lips as he stared to run toward me but he stopped dead in his tracks as if someone stopped him.

I shifted my neck and saw the vampire next to my father grin an evil and wide smile. Edward collapsed to his knees and slumped onto the ground.

A screech escaped my lips as I struggled against Felix's grasp as he taunted me, as Edward lay with his face down motionless. Vampires escaped the room while only a few remained. My father stalked toward Edward with the dagger clenched in his hand. I screamed to distract him as Alice and Jasper snuck in and ambushed the vampire with the powerful power. They pulled the vampire apart in just over a second. Felix growled and flung me to the floor.

I felt my vision clouding and blurring as more blood erupted from my lips. I squirmed and turned to face Edward who recovered and held my father by his throat.

My coward of a father begged for his life but Edward was incoherent and pierced the dagger into his heart. My father fell to the ground and stared at me as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head. I watched him as he continued to squirm until he finally died.

The silence was deadly as my heavy eyes closed and I felt the life draining from my body. I felt Edward pull me into his arms and shake me.

"Isabella," he screamed as he continued to inspect my body.

I wanted to open my eyes and tell him I was okay but I could not. My body started to shut down and I could only faintly hear Edward's pleas. I felt him lick my wound in hope that it would heal but nothing changed. I felt a warm liquid being spilled on my face.

"Edward," Alice cried from the other side of the room.

I fought against the darkness until I disappeared in the shadows of my body. I was gone.

* * *

**Still with me?**


	13. Sweet Death

**Chapter 13-Sweet Death**

I felt myself slowly float from my bloodied and battered body that Edward clung to in despair. I fought to return to it with every ounce of determination in my body but it was pointless. I furiously tried to stop myself from leaving my body but it was too late. I disappeared as I screamed for Edward.

My heavy eyes remained shut as I sobbed and felt the tears stream down my cheeks. Vampires could not cry and that is how I knew I was dead. Eventually I pried open my eyes and noticed I was in a large bright white room. The lights agonised my eyes so instinctively moved my hand to cover my face. My breathing hitched as I stood to my feet and inspected my bloodied top. I lifted the remains of the top up past my belly button to reveal a large scar on the right side of my abdomen. I no longer bled and the wound was a small and faint reminder that I died from a stab wound delivered from my father.

My face crumpled and I dropped to my knees. Was this hell? I would remain alone in my own personal hell knowing Edward was suffering greatly as I let him down once again. I promised I would not die but here I was in this disgustingly bright room. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them to hold myself together. I felt like a small child lost from his or her family with no one to turn to. Hard and heavy sobs erupted from my throat, which was strangely for the first time in my life cool and calm. No fire lingered in my throat to show my desire of blood.

I do not recall how long I remained in my seated position and cried but my joints soon felt heavy with the weight of the world on them. I wiped the ferocious tears that littered my face with my shaking hands before I stared at the room around me. There in the corner sat my beautiful mother Esme who died when I was only thirteen years old. I breathed in quietly before I ran to her side as she opened her welcoming arms for me.

I breathed in her smells and touched her brown hair with caramel blonde streaks. Every detail of her was just how I remembered her but she was almost angelic like as she held me tightly and allowed me to erupt in tears onto her shoulder.

My mother died when she decided to leave Arkena in search of other Draíochta vampires in the world. She wanted to show them compassion and show them our world in Arkena but only weeks after her departure she had died by a disgusting ambush by bloodthirsty uncontrollable distinct vampires who slaughtered her in a barbaric way. My father was nothing but a lifeless piece of stone for years after my mother's brutal and unexpected death. I watched him battle through the grief of losing his mate as he fed on other woman in the coven. Their blood kept him alive but only just sustained him. It was not the same as my mother's blood, which kept him strong and powerful.

I pulled back and breathed in my mother's scent it was like fresh ground cinnamon on a winter's day.

"Isabella you have grown into a beautiful young woman," Esme smiled as she wiped the tears that spilled uncontrollably from my eyes.

I blushed which was a strange feeling as I had never been able to blush being a vampire and all.

"Mother I missed you every day. I thought about you all the time," I mumbled as I stared up at her loving and inviting eyes.

"I know you did Isabella. I missed you so much," Esme, sighed as she held onto my hand.

"Where are we?" I questioned as I stared at the bare intimidating walls that enclosed us into the small room. I felt like a trapped animal in a cage.

"This is the beginning of the afterlife honey," Esme whispered as she bit her lip but continued to hold onto my shaky hand.

"I cannot die now mother I need Edward," I panicked as his name escaped through my plump lips that were wet from tears.

"I did not say you were dead Bella. This is where they decide if you die," Esme spoke quietly as she flicked a stray hair from my face.

I did not understand the concept but nodded and sat next to my mother. I leaned on her shoulder like a hopeless child and clung to her. Her smells brought memories flooding back into my mind of the days where my mother helped me develop my powers. She originally discovered I possessed both a physical shield and a mental shield.

Our tranquility and silence soon disappeared by the presence of my father who stood ashamed of himself in front of us. His messy blonde hair no longer sprayed with his blood, as it had been when he died with the very dagger that killed me.

I immediately jumped to my feet and growled as I hit him continuously on his chest until he held my wrists and stopped me in my tracks.

"Isabella I am so very sorry for what I did to you. I was not thinking straight. I have not been thinking of my actions since your mother was cruelly taken away from us," Carlisle whispered as he faced my mother.

Esme looked saddened but approached Carlisle and intertwined his fingers with her own. I felt a flush of anger as my mother clearly forgave my father for causing my demise.

"You killed me," I breathed out as I again crumpled to my knees before my father and sobbed.

Both my parents sat by me and clenched my hands in theirs.

"I will be forever disgusted with my monstrous action for the rest of my afterlife," Carlisle sobbed into his free hand.

Sadness suddenly flooded my mind at my father being upset. I knew he caused all the damage that I lived with now but he was my father and clearly suffered with my mother's death.

I took his hand and nodded.

"I will learn to forgive you father," I whispered quietly before both my parents stared at me in awe.

"You were always the strongest one of us all," my father murmured clearly taken back by my words.

"That she is," my mother agreed as they both let go of my hands.

"Do not be afraid Bella," They said in unison.

I stared at my parents unsure of what they spoke of until pain pierced through my body. I fell on my back and felt the ground below me caving underneath my body. My parents were no longer in sight as I crawled from the large hole in the room. I continued to pull my body through the room and noticed my wound stared to bleed again. This could not be happening! I edge to the furthest corner of the room but I knew the hole would soon engulf me and I would be lost forever and never see Edward.

The hole nearly took up the room and was black and taunting. I squirmed away from it but I soon fell in the edge and clung to the edge. My fingers grew weak as pain surged throughout my body.

"I love you Edward," I whispered before I tumbled into darkness.

Liquid streamed across my lips and I instantly noticed the taste. It was Edward's blood.

"Isabella wake up," Edward pleaded exasperated as he shook my body.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Author's note-THANK YOU FOR THE 16 REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP.**

**I found this chapter very hard to write but I hope it was not too boring for you and you are still with me. **


	14. Love

**Chapter 14-Love**

The blood continued to flow endlessly into my dry and inviting mouth. I locked my jaw around Edward's wrist with ease and continued to feed from him. As the blood continued to surge and slither in my body I felt myself becoming stronger with every drop. Edward's blood cleansed my battered and worn body reconnecting the muscles in my abdomen and healing the wound. I do not know how long I fed from Edward but I eventually let his wrist slip to his side when my stomach felt fully healed and full of blood.

"Isabella," Edward cried out as he lifted me from the floor and held me against his chest.

I clung to him as if I was a helpless child and wrapped my legs securely round his waist.

"I thought I lost you," Edward groaned out clearly exasperated and flooded with agony.

I touched his face gently and stared into his crimson eyes before I pushed my lips roughly against his and moaned in his mouth. Edward returned the favour and continued to mould his lips around mine. Sparks flew around my body and set off feelings I have never experienced before as I ran my tiny fingers in his tousled hair. In this light, it remained me of the colour of a penny.

A little cough interrupted our connection as Edward lowered me down on to my feet.

"We have to go Edward. More of the Draíochta vampires are on the way and it would be best if we were not here," Jasper warned in a low voice clearly worried about any harm that could come to Alice.

Edward groaned but picked me up in a bridal style fashion and started to run at a sickening pace faster than any other vampire could travel. I clung to him, nestled my head into his muscular chest, and breathed slowly. I would never be without Edward again.

Once we arrived at Edward's house, he ran us to his room and into the large shower. I nodded in reassurance as he carefully peeled my bloodied and destroyed clothes from my body. I noticed a low growl erupt from his throat when he noticed the fresh scar of my wound to the right of my abdomen. It was angry red but healed none the less. I was lucky to be alive in some sense.

"I cannot explain how I felt when I thought you were dead," Edward groaned as he stripped in front of me and turned the shower on full power.

I placed both of my hands on the side of his head, "I am here Edward. I will never leave you again," I spoke in a stern voice trying to reassure him.

He nodded before his crimson eyes scanned my body and moaned in pleasure. For once, I did not feel self-conscious around Edward and pulled him closer for a kiss. I opened my mouth allowing his warm tongue into my mouth. He held me closer to him as he groaned in ecstasy as he tongue licked the nape of my neck.

"Do it," I begged innocently into his mouth as I turned off the water and flung my soaking hair out-of-the-way of my neck.

Edward's eyes turned dark, as he gladly obliged to my wish. His tongue teased my flesh on my neck before he sunk his sharp incisors into my marble like skin. I moaned as I felt my blood rush into his mouth and he groaned in response. His hands gripped around my waist as he continued to ravish my neck and let himself become stronger. When he was finally satisfied, he licked my wound and took my hand leading me to our bed.

I flung him on the bed and pushed my hands against his naked chest as I straddled his hips and positioned myself on his muscular thighs. I kissed his shoulders then trailed my tongue on his abs on his stomach.

"Bella you drive me crazy," Edward moaned in a low and husky voice as his hands gently squeezed my breasts, which were now tender.

"I love you," I replied honestly as the connection between us intensified as he flipped me on my back and positioned himself between my legs.

Edward proceeded to kiss my neck then my stomach and finally lower. He stuck his tongue into my wet and hot flesh between my legs and groaned.

"So sweet," he murmured intrigued as he kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes for permission.

"Edward I need you please," I begged as the ache between my legs became slightly uncomfortable and I knew what would ease the pain.

"Are you sure?" Edward questioned in a quiet voice as his eyes grew dark hungry to possess not only my blood but my flesh.

"Yes," I replied honestly as I wrapped my arms around his lower back and pushed him towards me.

I felt him position his member at my throbbing entrance before he thrust gently into me. I strangely felt no pain but pleasure surged throughout my body.

"Edward," I screamed as I pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips.

Edward knowing that I was in no pain continued to thrust inside me knowing my certain spot, which sent vibrations and sensations throughout my body. I was overwhelmed with this experience.

"Faster," I begged between kisses as Edward palmed my breasts gently in his loving grasp.

Edward moaned loudly as his pace fastened and my climax was near. I felt my inner walls squeeze around his member as I released.

"Edward," I yelped as he continued to thrust before he climaxed and fell onto my chest.

We lay in a comforting silence replaying the previous events. I was not only Edward's by blood but flesh also.

I stood and smirked as I pulled on some clothes from a nearby drawer.

"Edward I need to do something," I pouted as I inched my face closer to his.

His euphoric smile shined, "What would that be my Bella?" He asked curiously, as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I want to connect the covens in the world. Lead the Draíochta kind into sharing the world with Distinct vampires," I whispered.

Edward pulled away from me and in a hurried panic pulled on some shorts.

"I do not think so Bella," Edward replied coldly as he sat beside me.

"I need to do this Edward," I said as I bit my lip.

"This is not up for discussion," he yelled as he pounced to his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am not asking your permission Edward," I replied in a low and cold voice.

* * *

**I may have to run away as I am scared what response I will get to the love scene. So very scared.**

**Review please?**


	15. Epilogue-End

**Chapter 15-End-Epilogue**

Edward eventually gave in against joining the vampires of the covens spread wide across the Earth. Although he was greatly displeased with my decision he understood that my mother died doing it and it would show her respect if I could achieve which she died doing.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett joined us with great anticipation to travel around the world talking to any vampires who would consider joining into one coven and live in peace as one. Of course there was a few that downright despised us and attacked us because of their deadly blood thirst but Edward disposed of them in a matter of seconds.

We first travelled to Europe where the vampires there were more likely to accept living in peace with Draíochta vampires and listened to our reasoning. European vampires were found to be powerful with a lot of knowledge and a few of them actually joined us in our journey to Africa where we came across some covens who had never seen the outside world. They were Draíochta vampires like Alice and I and were at first terrified at the concept of even standing in running distant of the original vampire and distinct vampires who were widely known to kill our kind without a seconds thought.

Edward of course could read their minds and learn about their hatred and disgust towards him but Jasper always warned me when he sensed Edward's anger and I would hold my mate's hand in mine and soothe him as best as I could. We travelled the world in just under a year sometimes spending time with covens and learning their ways of life. We met some extraordinary vampires who preferred to live underwater in caves and tunnels deep in the ocean. They developed marks on their bodies to help them survive underwater like longer feet and hands so they could glide through the water with ease. I relished in the water as I always had and met many magnificent friends who were drawn to the water. Alice was drawn to land but she coped underwater as much as she could.

I remember Edward being rather scared that I spent so much time with the vampire clans in water but I soon re-joined him on Earth and settled back in his house. Alice and I insisted in cheering the dreary place up and managed to persuade Edward to let us redecorate. I would look into his eyes with a little pout and break his tough exterior. Edward disliked that I had this effect on him but he knew I loved him and he loved me.

His house no longer depressed us and we made it into our own personal paradise where curious vampires of the Earth could visit us and meet the original vampire. Edward at first disliked this, as he was not used to interacting with vampires unless it was to kill them but he soon warmed to the idea when vampires showed him their spectacular gifts and thanked him for being the first vampire.

Edward eventually got round to telling me the story of how he became a vampire one night while we were tangled in each other's arms after making sweet love. He made a deal with the devil himself as he was a bitter human being only knowing nothing but hate and betrayal. A few days later, he turned into the man he is today and found out that he needed blood to survive. Edward thought of himself as cursed before he met Marie as he watched his created vampires find his or her mates whilst he again was alone without anyone to care and love him. This just made him angry.

"What are you thinking about" Edward asked as I nuzzled my head into his chest as I stroked his forearm.

"I am just happy I found you," I smiled as I revealed my teeth and felt my eyes glow.

"Without you Isabella I am no one I am nothing at all," Edward whispered sincerely as he gently kissed my lips.

**Okay so that is Arkena finished! I only planned for it to be five chapters and so much has happened in the last 14 so I thought I would stop it there. I really enjoyed writing this as I made my own world and different types of vampires.**

**I want to thank you all for following this as leaving over 200 reviews. I did not even expect it to reach 20 when I thought of it whilst I suffered with my insomnia one night.**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Anyway, I have one other story just now and I plan on writing one at a time so I can finish them.**

**NO HATE PLEASE? *Puppy dog eyes***


End file.
